one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII: Peacock vs Zeta
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! Two High Class Machines have a mission: scrap first, ask questions never. Will Patricia Watson and her Avery unit make her go crazy? Or will Zeta's high class tech backfire on it? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Peacock.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Zeta.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning After Peacock desecrated Black Dahlia, Lorenzo was powerless to stop the 13 yr. old mechanical beast. He tried to plead mercy, but Peacock prepared her arms to shoot immense lasers... Until... ???: You don't seem surprised in the slightest. (Cues Skullgirls OST #22 - Skull Heart Arrhythmia) Patricia "Peacock" Watson was angry that is was a false Lorenzo. Peacock: How can Lorenzo reproduce with that robotic body?! ???: I see... So you don't know who I am... The Humanoid machine then used an arm cannon to shoot a pulse laser at Peacock's chest. But her insanity saved her ass as her Avery unit came to her rescue. ???: Hmph. So you're not one person, Patricia. You're many. Peacock: Yep! And we're going to bust your robotic ass, lousy android! Zeta: Please, call me Zeta. Your personality flaws are based on brain damage, smokers lung- Peacock: HEY! I like myself some Cubans every so often! Zeta was intrigued. This half machine seems mentally unstable. He proposed an offer... Zeta: How about this, If you win, you get to kill the REAL Lorenzo. Otherwise, I'll just desecrate your grave. Peacock was ecstatic. She wanted to fulfill Marie's promise to kill all "Medici Scum"; Marie didn't even give mercy to those who even retired, or had Medici Blood. This was Peacock's time to shine. The two robots got ready for war... Peacock: WELL! TIME TO PAINT THE TOWN RED! Zeta: (I was afraid her mentally unstable psyche would let her say that...) The Fight LIVE AND LET DIE. FIGHT! 59.9-51.8: Peacock started the show almost immediately with Argus Agony, shooting a laser from her hat, then, shooting energy blasts all over Zeta. But while it would do major damage to those with actual body parts, Zeta easily tanked all the shots, while using twin buzz saws to slice Andy Anvil, one of Peacocks cronies, in two, killing him. During this time, Peacock revealed her bird, Avery, and simply said the word. 54.3-53.5: Peacock: LOOK OUT BELOW! 53.4-50.7: Zeta didn't need to. His Pulse laser destroyed what would've been a Road Roller Da parody. The bird is eradicated too. 50.1-38.4: Zeta was already on a roll destroying Peacock's Avery Unit. Peacock tried to stall Zeta as he approached her. Not even the George Bombs phased him. Peacock then used Lonesome Lenny to plant ANOTHER of her cronies at Zeta. Peacock simply smoked a Cuban in victory as she believed she won... ...Oh... How friggen wrong she was. Zeta easily lifted the giant anthropomorphic bomb and threw it at Peacock, just in time for it to go KA-BOOM! 37.7-24.6: In clichéd Monochrome Cartoon fashion, Peacock survived, barely, but was covered in gunpowder ash. She tried to undust herself, but Zeta blasted some lasers to the point of short circuiting ASG Lab tech... Furious, Peacock pulled out her gun, and fired as many bullets as she could. Zeta's exoskeletal armor merely bounced the rounds off of it. Then, the Impossible happened... (Skullgirls OST #22 - Skull Heart Arrhythmia Ends.) 27.9-25.8: Zeta?: Futile efforts, worse testing... 24.6-23.9: Peacock: Ruh-roh! (Cues Skullgirls OST #20 - Dire Machinations) 22.6-6.7: As it turned out, Zeta was actually Double in disguise, and as she crawled towards Peacock, she summoned her last cronie, Tommy Two Tons, who got crushed by Double's fist, and turned to shrapnel. Now Peacock was truly angry. No. That would be the base word. She was so livid, her blood was boiling. She tried to used the method she used to destroy the Skull Heart... But Double simply chuckled and clucked as it barely made a dent. 10.3-6.4: Double: The Church shall take over the Anti Skullgirls Labs. You are merely the first victim... 5.9-5.3: Peacock: 'fraid not. 5.2-0.1: But it was far too late for Peacock as a Beast of Gehenna was rising from the floors of Medici Tower, eating everything in its path. As Peacock heard the beast getting closer, she tried to run erratically, but it was the last mistake she did... (Skullgirls OST #20 - Dire Machinations Ends.) K.O.! (Cues Skullgirls OST - Chamber Below (Gehenna Stage Music)) As Double went back to Gehenna, she amused herself with three new- No, FOUR new victims of the Depths of Gehenna; Ro, Lorenzo, Patricia, even the Synthoid himself Zeta. Even the slaves who fear this realm were forced into worse Hell if they don't approve of Double's masterpiece. Double: We've won the first battle, fallen Candidates of the Skull Heart... And now we will begin the war. That was when a purple alien entity awoke... Her name is... Results/Credits THIS MELEE's WINNER IS... DOUBLE! Patricia "Peacock" Watson is from SKULLGIRLS, owned by LAB ZERO GAMES. Zeta is from DC Comics. Double is from SKULLGIRLS, owned by LAB ZERO GAMES. Skull Heart Arrhythmia is from SKULLGIRLS, owned by LAB ZERO GAMES. Dire Machinations is from SKULLGIRLS, owned by LAB ZERO GAMES. Chamber Below is from SKULLGIRLS, owned by LAB ZERO GAMES. The Dragon spawn awakens in the future... (Skullgirls OST - Chamber Below (Gehenna Stage Music) Ends) Category:BMHKain Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Robots' themed One Minute Melees Category:True Gender vs Unknown Gender themed One Minute Melees Category:Video Games vs Western Animation themed One Minute Melees Category:Fighters with a unique ability Category:Heroes Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:One Minute Melees with Music